


Peppermint Eggnog

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Drabble, Eggnog Recipe, Fluff, M/M, OOCness?, Peppermint Eggnog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: Male!Max/Fang. Iggy’s tried a new eggnog recipe and he asks Max and Fang to test it out. It ends up being a little more than a white Christmas that everyone, no Max and Fang asked for… slight AU/(it never happened in one of the books.)Crossposted in 2014 on my FFN account: Neko Rose-22 .





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to thank my best friend, Kitty (Katie) for being an awesome friend and helping me make sure the characters weren’t to OOC. She also is the one who has read all the books in the series, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t reading them over her shoulder. She helped out a bunch on this story, I also want to say this is my first _Maximum Ride_ fanfiction as well. So give me a chance at this story. I also did research on Eggnog before writing so I know what I’m doing.  
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  Maximum Ride is owned by James Patterson the recipe was found on the internet and modified slightly, the amount of peppermint extract has yet to been tested since it was originally published in 2014 on my FFN account: Neko Rose-22.

Silver snow blasted around the area of the flock’s new found home among the beach houses that Max’s flock had landed upon near Lake Michigan. Max had chosen the one that looked like there wasn’t any security cameras or that the people that owned the house hadn’t been there last summer. Iggy had also found some peppermints in the cabinets and they had recently gone shopping and they had gotten some eggs and other food essentials.  
Iggy had listed the ingredients out verbally to Nudge so she would write them out for future use of the drink if it came necessary. Here is what she wrote out:  
_½ cup water_  
_½ teaspoon vanilla extract_  
_1 cup sugar_  
_1/8 teaspoon nutmeg_  
_½ teaspoon lemon juice_  
_A pinch of salt_  
_6 eggs_  
_4 cups milk_  
_¾ cup heavy cream_  
_2 tablespoons peppermint extract_  
_½ cup crushed hard candy peppermints ___  
_**Steps to make Peppermint Eggnog:**_  
_Mix sugar and lemon juice in a saucepan. Add in two tablespoons of water. Bring to a boil and cook about five minutes, until it turns dark in color. Remove from heat and slowly add in the rest of the water. In a separate bowl beat the eggs and milk together. Stir in another two tablespoons of sugar and then slowly add the sugar mixture. Cook over medium heat for 10 – 12 minutes, until it’s thick and clings to the back of a spoon. Add in the vanilla, nutmeg and a pinch of salt. Pour into your serving container and chill until cool. Just before serving, beat the heavy cream and peppermint extract together, add sugar to taste. Beat until soft peaks form. Fold the whipped cream into the eggnog and place the crushed peppermint on top of the eggnog._  
Iggy then told her to give one of the cups to Max and the other to Fang as they were both sitting out in living room near the burning fireplace with blankets wrapped around them to keep themselves warm. Nudge did as Iggy said.  
“Thank you Nudge.” Max replied, once nudge had handed him his eggnog. “It looks really good.”  
“You’re welcome.” Nudge responded after Fang had nodded his thanks to her for bringing out the eggnog for Iggy.  
“Oh and tell Iggy thanks for us, would you?” Max asked  
“I will.”  
Nudge left the room to Max and Fang. Max laughed once Nudge had left the room and Fang lifted his cup to his mouth and began drinking the warm, creamy liquid.  
_Iggy has sure outdone himself, tonight,_ Max thought, as he took another sip of the delightful, piping hot liquid.  
“Max, you’ve got something on your face.” Fang whispered before handing Max a napkin to clean his face.  
**_Finito_**


End file.
